Photosensitive pixels are frequently used in devices that detect light stimuli. For instance, photosensitive pixels may be used in devices that detect light stimuli of various intensities. For instance, some light stimuli are often very weak, whereas others are often very strong. A photosensitive pixel may be implemented to detect the light stimuli and amplify a resultant electronic signal. However, many such photosensitive pixels are configured for sensitivity to weak stimuli or for tolerance to strong stimuli, hindering the functioning of such photosensitive pixels under a variety of operating circumstances and providing inadequate sensitivity and/or inadequate dynamic range.